Julieta
by julieta.zapata.942
Summary: Yo, una pre-adolecente de 11 años, voy a vivir una maravillosa aventura con muchos amigos nuevos y ¿Què creen? ¡Estoy en La Tierra de Ooo! Vivirè una nueva vida, descubrirè cosas nuevas y muchas cosas màs ¡Pasen pero no se amontonen y lean!
1. Bienvenida a La Tierra de Ooo

**Hola, soy nueva en " ."...Este es mi primer Fanfic y estoy muy emocionadaa!, Asì que ¡Deseenme suerte!.**

**Bueno, en este Fanfic habrà de todo un poco, aventuras, acciòn, un toque quizàs de terror, pero mucho, mucho romance. Bien,** **en este capitulo, Finn ya està cansado de que la Dulce Princesa lo rechaze y Jake va abuscarle una chica, en eso Finn se queda solo, entonces escucha a una chica llorar...¡Pero mejor yo ya voy cerrando mi enorme bocota y los dejo leer el capitulo, que lo dizfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo...**

Finn, Jake y Bonnibel estaban en el "Techo" de la casa de los aventureros probando un nuevo invento de la Princesa, pirotecnia lìquida. Los encendieron y si, eran lìquidos, porque cuando caìan las gotas, unas cuantas le salpicaron la cara a Finn.

-Eso està muy bonito, Princesa-dijo el perro a la chica rosada que traìa con ella una sombrilla para no quedar mojada por su invento.

-Oh, gracias cachorrito-le dijo la muchacha, mientras el animal elàstico se subìa y se acostaba en el regaso de la Monarca.

-Dile, Finn, dile-Le dijo el amarillento canino, el humano se sonrojò por la frase, haciendo que la DP soltara unas risitas.

Entonces Finn se hacerco a la peli-rosa, para luego acostarse en sus piernas.

-Oh Finn, no-le dijo al chico, mientras se paraba y se dirigìa a la escalera-Vamos Finn, no seas raro, ¿Saben què? Los veo luego-dijo y despuès se bajò por la empezò a llover y los compañeros entraron para no mojarse...

* * *

Jake miraba por la ventana la lluvia.

-Oye, ya no llueve tanto ¿No quieres salir un rato a jugar, Finn?-Le preguntò Jake al rubio, que estaba como traumado, porque estaba acostado en el piso abrazando el mechòn que la Dulce Princesa le habìa dado de su cabello, estaba rodeado por 2 portaretratos con una foto de la chica mencionada y con una vela para iluminar.

-Amm...-Dudò el muchacho.

-Bmo, ensèñale un juego-le susurrò el perro a la pequeña computadora, que al instante se acercò a Finn y puso un juego de motocicletas...

-No puedo yo ocultar, lo que siento-Cantaba Finn.

-Ella no lo sabe y no lo entiendo-Volviò a cantar,mirando una fotografìa de la Princesa.

-Ya no se que hacer, no me quiere creer y ella no puede ver, si supiera lo que siento yo por ella, lo que siente mi corazòn, me consume toda mi vida, mi vida no puede comenzar-Seguìa cantando el humano, tristemente.

-Ya no lo puedo soportar, ya no lo puedo soportar, no lo pùedo soportaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...Aggs-dijo, terminando de cantar.

-Ay, mijo...¡El tìo Jake te traerà una nueva enamorada!- Y luego de decir esto, Jake se puso sus botas bordò brilloso y una mochila azul-Finn...Voy a salir un rato...A caminar al bosque-dijo, Finn solo le respondiò con unos pequeños quejidos-Bmo, vigìlalo con tus ojos de càmara-le comunicò el perro a la maquinita.

-Si alguien trata de làstimarlo, yo lo mato-dijo contenta la computadora turquesa.

-Asì se habla-Dijo el perro elàstico, que luego bajò por otra escalera.

Despuès Bmo y Finn se quedaton solos en la casa, a los pocos segundos, Finn y Bmo ecucharon llantos que de seguro, eran de una chica.

-¿¡Quièn està ahì!?-Preguntò gritando Bmo, quien se iba hacercando cada vez màs a un rincòn donde habìa un arbol **(Nota de la Autora: Como ya saben, la casa de estos tres es una enorme casa del arbol, pero esta tambien tiene àrboles dentro :) sigan leyendo!)**, porque de ahì probenìan los sollozos.

Bmo se acercò y gritò como un guerrero, despuès empezò a golpear y patear a la chica que lloraba.

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡ME IRÈ, ME IRÈ! ¡PERO PORFAVOR NO ME PEGUE!-Decìa la joven entre sollozos.

-¡Ya dèjala, Bmo!-Gritò Finn.

El mismo corriò hacia donde estaba Bmo y la muchacha,agarrò a Bmo, la chica saliò corriendo de allì y se ubicò en otro rinconcito.

-No temas, yo soy un hèroe, jamàs te harìa daño, por cierto, me llamo Finn ¿Como te llamas?-dijo Finn, ofreciendole la mano para que se parara.

-Ho-Hola, mi nombre es Ju-Julieta ¿Cuàntos años tienes?-dijo la Castaña, acercandose al chico.

-13 ¿Y tu?-respondiò càlidamente.

-Pues, yo-yo...Yo tengo 11-dijo calmada.

-¡Finn! ¡Ella puede hacerte daño! ¡Puede ser una bruja que te està manipulando!-grito Bmo, llendo al ataque, pero Finn abrazò a la chica, para que no la lastimara.

-¡No, Bmo! Ella es...Es hermosa-le dijo a Bmo, un poco ruborizado.

-Que linda y tierna computadoritaa-dijo la jovencita acercandoce a la maquina que por el momento, al mirarla le tenìa mala espina.

-¡No me toques, Monstruo!-dijo Bmo.

-Yo no te voy a dañar, Blimo-dijo, equibocadamente le dijo Blimo a Bmo, lo que lo hizo enojar.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES BMOOO!-Gritò con toda la furio posible, pero Juli lo atrapò, sin que la lastimara.

-Ya,ya Bmo... "_Vamos todos a dormirnos, ya es hora de dormir y cuando ya sea de dìa, sombreritos para todos, sin rayas ni puntitos, todo es suavidad, de color de rosa o azuul, todo lo que quieras_ tuuuu..."-Cantò la chica de ojos marrones, haciendo que Bmo se durmiera en sus brazos, luego lo apoyò en una cama llena de pieles de animales y despuès viò que Finn estaba entre imnotizado y dormido, entonces se cayò, pero Juli pudo lograr detener su caìda y justo despertò...

-Què bella voz tienes ¿Dònde conociste esa canciòn?-preguntò, dando un gran bostezo ya parado.

-Oh, gracias, mi madre me la cantaba por las noches cuando era niña...-despuès de eso empezò a llorar, el humano la abrazò, el tambien recordaba a sus padres y le traìa cierta nostalgia.

-Tambièn mi madre lo hacìa-le confesò Finn.

-Que coincidencia-dijo con completa sinceridad.

-A todo esto...Te pareces mucho a mi-dijo el rubio.

-¿Como que me paresco mucho a ti? Mìrame, soy tan fea como una roca deformada! No soy rubia como tu, no tengo esos bellos ojos que tu si tienes, no soy valiente y heròica como tu, soy una porqueria-dijo completamente desepcionada de ella misma.

-Eres tan bella como Marceline o Bonnibel, quizàs màs y eso que tu tienes 11 años y Marcy 1000 y Bonnie 18-dijo acariciando el cabello de la joven- Me referìa a tu tono de piel, tu natural cabellera con hermosos cabellos, con ojos ùnicos...Pero me refiero a que...Eres una humana...-dijo Finn haciendo que Julieta se sonrojara hasta los cabellos.

-Si...¿Quièn es Marceline y quièn es Bonnibel?-dijo, haciendo que se le ocurra una idea al humano.

-¡¿Que tal si te llevo con Bonnie y Marcy?!-Dijo Finn con todo el animo del mundo.

En ese momento llega Jake...

-¡Finn, lo arruinè todo!...Ojojoy, hermanito, ¿Quièn esta chica?-dijo pìcaramente el perro.

-Ay, pero que lindo perrito-dijo la humana acercandose al perro.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy un perrito, me las vas a pag..-no pudo seguir el perro porque le gustaba mucho que lo acariciaran y eso es lo que estaba haciendo,ya estaba imnotizado...

-¡Auch! ¡¿Què es este fuego y de dònde proviene?!-dijo, mientras el fuego se iba apoderando de la habiitaciòn, la chica se desmayò por aspirar tanto el humo.

Finn, preocupado por su nueva amiga, se le acercò y se incò junto a ella, la cargò por debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalda. Se acercò a la ventana con Juli en brazos y viò una enorme chica de fuego.

-Jake ¡¿Què rayos hiciste?!-Le gritò Finn al perro.

-Fui al Reino de Fu-Fuego porque Flambo me dijo que habìa una P-Princesa justo para ti, viejo, yo que sabìa que era mal-Malvada, la Princesa Flama se puede apagar, tranquilo, solo necesitamos agua, ahora te la traigo-dijo tartamudeando un poco y dirigiendose a la cocina.

-A no, tu te encargas de esa flameante chica y yo voy a salvar a mi amiga-dijo Finn, a lo que Jake lo mirò pìcarmente y luego se puso un poco molesto, pero el habìa hecho el escàndalo y ahora el tenìa la responsabilidad.

-Ok-dijo un poco molesto el perro- Pero me deves un plato de Spagueti-refunfuño y exigiò el perro, pero Finn no le respondiò, solo se fue de la casa con la joven en sus brazos.

La chica, que estaba en el pasto, se fue despertando...

-Finn, gracias...-pudo decir Juli, porque no paraba de tocer.

Luego de un laaaaaaaaaargo rato, Jake llegò con Flama y Bmo en los brazos y la apoyò junto a la humana, que de repente se corriò porque ya se estaba encendiendo.

-Ugh...¿Emm? Idiota!-dijo la Princesa Flama dàndole un cachetazo al chico, que no tenìa ni idea de porque esa reacciòn por parte de la flameante joven de ojos anaranjados y cabello de fuego.

-¡Oye! Nadie trata asì a Finn, Flamita boba-dijo desafiante la castaña.

-¿Como me llamaste?-Dijo aun màs agresiba la Princesa de Fuego.

-Te dije boba, sorda-

-Callate, no sabes con quien estàs tratando!-luego de esas palabras, la chica se lanzò sobre ella, pero esta la esquibò, haciendo que la otra callera al suelo, quemando el bello cesped.

-Inepta-dijo Juli y le rasguñò la cara, entonces de el rostro de la otra empezò a brotar laba que simulaba sangre-

-¡AGH! ESTO NO TERMINA ASÌ...-Dijo Flama con todo el odio del mundo y luego se fue.

-Ella no sabe toda la experiencia que tengo cuando peleo con alguien-dijo.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo Jake mientras se alejaba de ella, haciendo que Finn se riera.

-Buena pelea-dijo Finn-Ahora ¿Quieres ir a ver a mis amgas?-pregunto animado y alegre.

-¡Si!-

* * *

**Ok, ¿Què tal? ¿Es de su agrado? ¿Necesita algo màs? Dejen comentarios, me ayudarìa un montòn, ustedes son mi "Arcoìris" de imnaginaciòn e inspiraciò ìa aclararles que Juli soy yo, Bmo me tiene un odio tremendo jajaja, Finn ahora es mi amigo, al igual que Jake y la PF es mi enemiga, por ahora todo es asì.**

**Quiero decirles que hay una escritora que me inspira mucho y esa es DN164, adoro sus historias, te mandamos un saludito! y como es su honrada frase,(la frase la inventò ella, yo solo quiero que la conoscan un poquito mas ;) ) **

**y bueno mis queridos lectores Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos, .942.**


	2. 2 Nuevas amigas

**Aquì volvemos a reunirnoooos, mis queridisimos lectores, me estoy comiendo un chicleee(a la dp. jaja), jaja a quien le importa? jaja, bueno, cuando como chicle, mi nivel de azúcar aumenta un poquito mas así que las ideas me llegan al cerebro un poco mas rapido, bueno, en este cap nuestra jovencita conocera a Marceline y a Bonnibel, de quien se harà amiga y ...¡SUSPENSO! lean:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Marcy y Bonnie**

Finn solo amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a la joven

-Bien, entonces vamos...-dijo y luego, inconscientemente, tomò la mano de la pre-adolescente, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-Emm, Finn...Tomaste mi mano-dijo con un dedo en el labio, como si sintiera pena.

-Lo siento...¿Te incomoda?-preguntò inocentemente.

-No...Es que nunca nadie me lo hizo...-dijo con una sonrisa tímida, sin retirar el dedo del labio.

-¡Oigan adolescentes! ¡Se olvidaron de alguien!-comentò el canino, molesto de que se olvidaron de el.

-Oye, jake, ¿Que te pasò en las patas?- pregunto el rubio viendo las quemaduras en las patas de su hermano.

-Emm, nada, solo TUBE QUE ENCARGARME YO SOLO DE UNA FOGOSA-dijo culpando a Finn de que el estuviera asì de lastimado.

-A ver, muéstrame esas heridas-ofreciò la oji-marròn, despuès el perro se las mostrò- Pfff, Nada con lo que yo no pueda tratar-dijo, luego se lambiò los labios y le besò las patas a Jake.

-¡Hey! ¡Que asquerosidad le harás a mis patit...-Se quejaba el perro, pero luego que besò las patas de aquel animal, se sanaron y parecìa que no le habìan hecho nada.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- preguntó Finn, asombrado.

-Oh, nada, es solo que tengo un aura muy curativo, amoroso, cariñoso y bondadoso y es la purita verdad-dijo con la verdad revolcándose en sus ojos.

-Que cosa tan maravillosa, ya tengo alguien que me cure en las peleas que tengo a diario, claro que es solo si tu quieres-dijo con su caballerosidad antes que nada.

-Claro, jaja-dijo la muchacha, contenta.

-Bueno, ahora si, primero vallamos con Bonnie-propuso Finn.

-Ok-dijo Juli y Jake.

* * *

-Hola Princesa-decía Finn.

-Hola-dijo Jake mientras se dirijía con su novia.

-Hola, su alteza-dijo la humana mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Hola Finn, hola Jake, Hola...Finn, Jake ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto mirando a la chica calculadora y pensativamente.

-Ah si, mi nombre es Julieta-Dijo la jovencita felizmente.

-Es una chica humana...-dijo Finn, haciendo que la DP se enloqueciera de alegría.

-¡Julieta ven conmigo!-dijo la monarca de dulce, agarrando fuertemente y tirando de la muñeca de la Castaña, arrastrándola hacia su laboratorio.

Recién llegaron al laboratorio, le empezó a inyectar agujas, en el cuello, en el brazo, hasta en el tobillo y en la espalda.

-Muy bien querida, ahora sácate toda la vestimenta que tengas puesta-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE QUE HAGA!? ¡¿SABE QUE LE TENGO FOBIA A LAS JERINGAS?! ¡NI LOCA ME SACO LA ROPA!-gritò con todas sus fuerzas Juli.

-Juliet, querida, necesito hacerte unas pruebas y si colaboras te dejo comer un poco de mi cabello-le propuso la peli-rosa, tratando de convencer a la humana de hacer lo que ella diga con el premio de dejarla comer un poco de su pelo-chicle.

-Está bien...-dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa que traía puesta, luego su falda-calsa, sus zapatos y su ropa interior, en la ultima tardo un poco por la vergüenza.

-Así está mejor-dijo la Princesa, examinándola con su mirada pensativa.

Después la empezó a tocar por los hombros y demás.

-Señorita, me siento un poco manoseada por usted-dijo muy ruborizada.

-No te preocupes,jovencita, yo también soy mujer, así que puedes confiar en mi-dijo sonriendo.

-Ok...-

-Bien, los pechos están un poco más chicos de lo común...¿Cuantos años tienes?-preguntó.

-11...-respondió ruborizada la pre-adolescente.

-Entonces tu físico está perfectamente desarrollado para tener 11-dijo feliz revisando unos estudios que le había hecho-Bien, ponte tu ropa y terminamos.

-¿Como que terminamos? ¿No se está olvidando de algo?-regañó la chica, poniéndose su ropa interior y su falda-calsa.

-Oh, cierto-dijo desatándose el rodete que todo este tiempo había llevado-Aquí tienes tu propina-dijo arrancándose un poco de cabello, que la otra felizmente agarrò luego de ponerse su camisa y luego se fue.

-Adiós, Bonnibel-dijo recordando el nombre de la Princesa del Dulce Reino.

* * *

-Hola, Ju-dijo Finn después de esperar un rato a que su amiga volviera.

-Hola,Nena-dijo el perro sin respeto alguno.

-Hola jaja, ¿Quién es esta hermosísima unicornio-arcoíris?-preguntó Juli con cierta curiosidad.

-Ay, hola humana...Digo Julieta, mi nombre es Arcoíris-dijo mientras la chiquilla se acercaba a ella.**( A.:Acá a Arcoíris, la DP ya le hizo un nuevo traductor :) sigan leyendoo)**.

-Que suave pelaje, Arcoíris-dijo acariciando el pelo de la unicornio.

-G-Gracias-dijo sonrojada la arcoíris.

-Bueno, ya vámonos a la casa de Marcy-dijo Finn ansioso.

-¡SI PORFAVOR!-gritó la muchacha, recordando todo lo que le hizo la Dulce Princesa, pero feliz de tener su recompensa.

-¿Me convidas un poco de chicle?-preguntó Finn señalando la masa de chicle rosado y dulce que tenía en las manos su compañera.

-Claro-dijo dándole un pedazo.

-Gracias-dijo metiéndoselo en la boca el héroe.

-Miren ahí esta la cueva de Marcy-dijo el perro señalando a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una cueva.

* * *

-¡Marcy! ¿Estás en casa?-gritaba Finn desde afuera del hogar de la vampiresa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Finn?-dijo Marceline abriendo la puerta, llevaba puesto un short de yean con cadenas, un top grande que no cubría su ombligo que decía "_Scream Queens forever_", unos botines negros y tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza.

-Hola Marcy-djo fin sonriente.

-¿Como se llama tu novia?-dijo haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes.

-No soy su novia, solo soy su amiga-dijo la humana, calmando a Finn.

-Bueno, te queríamos presentar a Juli, otra humana en Ooo-dijo Jake.

-¿Otra humana? Wow, entren chicos-dijo la vampira haciéndolos pasar.

* * *

Después de hacerles todo tipo de preguntas...

* * *

-Oye, eres muy parecida a mi, quizás te enseñe a tocar el bajo-dijo Marcy.

-¿De verdad? ¡Siii!-dijo entusiasmada la Castaña.

-Ah y por cierto ¿Por qué llorabas?...-dijo la peli-negra...

En ese momento justo llegaba la Princesa...

-Julieta, creo que esto es tuyo, lo encontré en mi laboratorio cuando termine de examinar a mi Ciencia **( la A.: Acá hago referencia a la rata de la D.P.)**dijo la joven rosada entregándole un pequeño papel doblado color lila a la jovencita.

-Gracias es mio...-Dijo y lo abrió, pero luego sus ojos se empaparon hasta dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas

-Mamá...

* * *

**¡SUSPENSOOO! ¿Que les pareció, gente? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Comentarios, mis niños, necesito comentarios. Cada vez mi arcoìris se hace más grande! No saben cuanto me inspiré en este capitulo (0%) nahh jajaja , cada vez trato de mejorar, asi que bueno, sin mas que comunicarles mis pequeños...¡me voy! asi que bueno, adios y asta la proxima lecturaaa, prometo que serà prontooo... Chaoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee J .942**


	3. Julieta y su amiga

**Holaaaaa, perdón, se que les dije que traería el otro capi rápido, pero los deje más de una semana solitos, en la oscuridad, con Freddy Crugguer o como se llame jajaja, bueno, aquí descubriremos que le gusta y que no le gusta a nuestra Juli y... ¡SUSPENSO! esa sera mi palabra, definitivamente, como estoy de animo quizás sea un poquititito mas largo, pero bueno...Lean...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Julieta y su amiga...**

Todos se preocuparon por ella, se había caído de rodillas al suelo aun llorando, con el papel en sus delicadas manos...

-¡Se fuerte!¡No llores! ¡Se fuerte!-se decía a ella misma entre sollozos-¡No! ¡No eres una niñita de mamá! ¡No lo eres!-gritaba enojada, ya parada, cambiando repentinamente de humor.

-¿Estás bien?-se animó a preguntar Marceline, quien se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros-¿Qué pasa, que hay en ese papel?-preguntó, retirando el papel de las manos de la chica, luego de verlo, puso una mueca de tristeza y abrazó a la castaña.

-Al menos tu si tuviste una buena madre...Que te apoyaba en cada problema y te ayudaba a enfrentarlo, te entiendo...Perderla de esa manera...debió haber sido devastador-le dijo Marceline, apoyando su cabeza en el cabello de Juli, que simplemente la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Marceline había dejado caer de sus manos el bonito papel lila en el suelo, Finn al instante se incó para agarrarlo, después lo leyó...

-_"Juli...Hoy es tu décimo cumpleaños y ya estás bastante grande, casi sos una Srta. y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar con vos, acompañándote todo el tiempo, quiero que sepas que voy a darte la mano en este camino que vas a recorrer y que siempre voy a protegerte. El día de mañana, cuando te cases y quizás tengas hijos, yo voy a estar ahí para darte mi palabra de apoyo...Gracias por dejarme ser tu madre, estoy orgullosa de vos"-_después de leer esto, Finn se sumó al abrazo, luego la DP y después Jake.

-Gracias...-agradeció la muchacha.

Después de que se separaron, escucharon el ladrido de un cachorro...

-Marcy, creo que deberías callar a Schwabl-dijo Finn, un poco molesto porque hacía eco en la cueva y sonaba muy fuerte.

-Pero mi pequeñín está dormido-le dijo la vampiresa al humano, haciendo que el mismo pusiera una mueca pensativa.

Luego se oyó otra vez un ladrido, acompañado de un aullido.

-¿Loba?-dijo dudosa y feliz la jovencita, acercándose a la oscuridad de la cueva.

-¡Guaf!-ladró la pequeña cachorra blanca con gris y negro.

-¡Loba!-gritó Juli, acariciando a la pequeña canina, después la halsó y la puso adentro de su campera con capucha gris, en su pecho.

-Te extrañe muchísimo, no me vuelvas a preocupar de ese modo-le regañó la humana a su pequeña loba-perra.

El animal solo ladraba, nadie le entendía a excepción de Juli, que parecía entender a la perfección lo que decía.

-Ella es Loba, mi mejooor amiga en todo el mundo, es mi compañera...Mi pequeña compañera blanca jajaja- presentó la chica al animalito.

-¿Me cuentas más sobre ti, Julieta?-dijo Bonnibel, ya que no hablaron nada.

-Bueno, pero mejor vayámonos a las praderas, ¿Te parece?-ofreció Juli.

-Está bien, adiós Marceline-dijo con mala espina la peli-rosa.

-Adiós, Marcy, después hablamos-dijo la humana, contenta.

-Adiós-dijo la vampira, entrando a su casa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron y se pusieron cómodos en el pasto, rodeados de flores y mariposas, Juli dejó que Jake y Loba jugaran un rato y Finn se fue a perseguir mariposas para la Princesa, así las 2 mujeres se quedaron solas.

-Ok, comenzemos...¿Qué cosas te gustan?-propuso la Monarca.

-Bueno...Unas cuantas, los caballos, el helado...Divertirme, pasear con Loba, estar con animales...El chicle-dijo mirando perversamente el cabello de la Princesa.

-Ya te di mucho chicle de mi ¡No te voy a dar más!-grito la chica, acariciando y protegiendo su cabello.

-Ok, ok jaja...Sigamos...Los lobos y perros grandes...Tener muchos amigos, los vestidos...Me gustan las Rosas y los Claveles...Y los chicos que les guste estar con sus mascotas...-Dijo sonrojada la chica.

-Bien...¿Qué cosas no te gustan?-preguntó con más curiosidad la rosada chica.

-En realidad son muy pocas pero...Lo que no soporto es ...El no poder decirle no a algo y...La oscuridad-dijo la chica enojada con ella misma.

-Oww...¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- dijo Bonnie

-¡El violeta! Obvio, el mejor color del mundo-dijo muy entusiasmada la humana.

-¿Dulce o salado?-preguntó.

-¡Dulce!-respondió contenta.

-¿¡9x6!?-

-¡54!-

-¿¡CUÉNTOS AÑOS TIENES!?-

-¡11!-

-¡HOLA!-

-¡HO- ¿eh?-dudó la jovencita dándose cuenta de que la otra ya había perdido la cordura.

-¡Emmm!-dijo volviendo en si- ¿Qué me pasó?.

-Te volviste loca...Jajaja-le respondió a la mareada Princesa, burlándose de ella.

-¡GUAF, GUAF!-ladró la perra saltando arriba de su dueña.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!-

Después de que la cachorra y su dueña terminaron en el plantadas en el pasto, empezaron a juguetear junto con Jake y la Dulce Princesa se fue a su Reino, pero nadie se percató de que los gritos del rubio ya no se escuchaban...

* * *

Finn persiguió una mariposa que lo guió lejos de las praderas, y cuando se dió cuenta...Estaba en frente de un agujero negro, de donde empezaron a salir muchas personas...

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?-dijo un chico con un cachorro blanco en su cabeza...

- Sasuke...- suspiró una chica de pelo rosa...

-Que colgada que está del pobre chico-dijo un chico con una cara de desaprobación tremenda...

-¿Qué...-pudo decir Finn, pero luego se desmayó...

* * *

**¡SUSPENSO! Bueno, nos vemooooos, chaotee.**


	4. ¿Más humanos?

**Hola, hola, hola mis pequeñines ¿Como estan? Yo con los pies jaja, bien, bien, espero que esten bien abrigaditos, ya hace bastante frío :s, no quiero que se enfermen, bueno, ahora les digo el resumen del capitulo, seguramente ya vieron mi perfil ¿No? (entrando en mi perfil en 3...2...1...¡YAA! jajaja) y se encontraran con que mis series favoritas son HDA y Naruto, bueno, sera algo como Naruto en HDA, y bueno, juli se enamorará de 2 chicos ¿Cual sera la reaccion de finn? ¿Quienes seran esos 2 chicos? ¡LEAAN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿Más humanos?**

Después de juguetear un rato, Juli y Jake se dieron cuenta del silencioso ambiente, esto los preocupó y empezaron a buscar al humano, Loba comenzó a olfatear, Jake se estiró por arriba de algunos arboles y Juli observó y analizó toda el área con su increíble vista.

-¡Fiiiiiinn!-gritaba la humana y el perro, pero no había respuesta-¡Fiiiinn! ¿¡Dónde estás!?.

De pronto, se fueron acercando a unos árboles, de donde provenían unas voces...

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba una chica de cabello marrón que sujetaba en dos rodetes.

-No lo se, pero se parece a Naruto-dijo un chico al que le caminaban insectos por todas partes.

-¿Na-Naruto?-decía una oji-perla, sonrojada.

-Esperemos que no sea una molestia-dijo un chico de pelo oscuro, que siempre era perseguido por una joven de pelo rosado con vestimenta roja.

Jake y Juli se quedaron muy impactados, silenciosos, entonces Loba ladró, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Akamaru?-dijo un chico con una campera gris, mirando a su cachorro, el perro le ladro- Así que no fuiste tu...¿Eh?-entonces puso una mueca de enojo y rompió el árbol en donde estaba escondida Juli de un arañazó, esta se corrió para atrás antes de que le rompiera el cuello. Siguió retrocediendo, porque la estaba acorralando, entonces Loba se puso en frente de su dueña y empezó a ladrarle y a gruñirle con fuerza.

-¡Loba! - le gritó su dueña, la agarró y la puso en su pecho, protegiéndola-No la lastimes.

El perro que lo acompañaba bajó de la cabeza de su dueño y se acercó a la chica, esta se agachó y el perro le lambió la mano, ella se rió y dejó a Loba en el pasto, el muchacho se acercó a Juli.

-¿Como te llamas?-preguntó curioso.

-Ju-Juli-li-lieta-dijo mirandolo como si estubiera enamorada...

-Te pareces a Hinata, tartamudeando jaja-rio el chico.

-¿Cual es tu-tu nombre? ¿Y quién es Hinata?-pregunto parándose, sin dejar de mirarlo como boba.

-Mi nombre es Kiba y ella es Hinata-dijo señalando a la chica de ojos lilas.

-Un placer conocerte Kiba y a ti también Hinata-les dijo feliz, luego se acercó a los demás, Jake todavía estaba petrificado, pero luego se desmayó, Juli se olvidó de él y se fue con los demás junto con Loba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura!-dijo la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

-Hola, un gusto-le respondió alegre la castaña.

-Hola, te recomiendo que no seas amiga de la que tiene la frente de 2 metros-dijo una chica rubia con un conjunto color violeta oscuro, haciendo que la otra se tirara sobre ella y así comenzara una pelea.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Cual es tu nombre?-dijo un chico super hiperactivo, muy parecido a Finn.

-Holaa, me llamo Julieta, puedes decirme Juli-le dijo contenta Juli.

-¿Como estás? Me llamo Rock Lee-dijo un joven vestido de verde oscuro, muy simpático.

-Hola, bien, seguramente nos llevaremos de maravilla-le dijo, haciendo que el otro pusiera una cara de "¿¡Enserio!? ¡Te adoro!"

-Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo sin mirarle la cara un chico cruzado de brazos.

-Woooo, que malumorado-dijo graciosa la joven, a lo que el le respondió "Cállate", dando por terminado su "cortés" saludo.

-Soy Shikamaru-dijo un chico dándole la mano, que tenía un chaleco verde.

-Hola!-le dijo, entusiasmada la humana.

-Hola, Shino, un placer-dijo otro joven con anteojos negros y que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por su ropa.

-Hola, el placer es mío-dijo cortesmente, a diferencia de Sasuke.

-Ho-Hola, me lla-llamo Hinat-ta-dijo tímida, tenía el pelo corto y una campera amarillo clarito.

-Hola, Hinata-

-Hola, me llamo Tenten-ledijo la chica de los rodetes.

-¡Holaa!-

-Hola, mi nombre es Choji, espero que seamos amigos-dijo un chico con una bolsa de papas en la mano.

-Seguro!-dijo la humana, después se dirigió a un chico sentado en el suelo mirando al sol, que se iba bajando de a poco.

-Hola ¿Como te llamas?-preguntó feliz Juli, entonces se paró rápidamente y se giró a ella.

-Yo no confío en ti, no voy a confiar de ti tan rápido como los demás y no voy a hablarte hasta que demuestres que no eres una amenaza-la amenazó el joven de pelo largo, atado en la punta de su cabello.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerle nada a nadie-dijo seria la muchacha.

-Unas simples palabras no sirven de nada, te estaré vigilando, analizaré tu comportamiento-dijo enojado, pero manteniendo la cordura.

-¡Ya déjenla TRANQUILA!-gritó Finn corriendo hacia el joven que estaba frente a Juli, pero la chica lo detuvo, mirando a Neji como lo miraba a Kiba, Finn se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego la agarró de los hombros...

-Tu no te puedes enamorar de ellos...Porque...Porque yo...Te amo...-

* * *

**¡SUSPENSO! No se lo esperaban ¿No? Finn enamorado de Juli y Juli enamorada de Kiba y Neji, que cosa, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, (mierda, ya me parezco a la televicion)Si quieren que meta algun personaje, solo necesito comentarios,bueno, hasta la proxima!**


	5. Nuevos Poderes

**Hola mis chiquitines, hace más frío D:, que feo, bueno, estoy inspirada así que voy a esforzarme en este capitulo, para entrar en calor les voy a decir un resumen más detallado y toda la cosa, lo que va a pasar es...Un cambio muy repentino en los gustos de Juli, Finn se va a quedar mal, muy mal y ¿Adivinen? Va en busca de consejos en la casa de Marceline y en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa, mientras que Juli saca nuevos poderes...Seguramente se deben estar preguntando ¿¡Poderes!? Bueno, para averiguarlo...¡LEAN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Nuevos poderes.**

****Finn segundos después de darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado la soltó y corrió lejos de ella, hasta que no se lo vio más. La otra simplemente se sonrojó y y se sentó en el pasto, muy confundida, ¿Desde cuando Finn gustaba de ella? La respuesta no la encontraba, era tan repentino...Pero recordó el comportamiento de el la primera vez que la vio y lo que le decía, la defendía y halagaba...Era obvio ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, era muy tonta para entenderlo...

-Hey, ¿Qué le pasó a ese?-preguntó Neji, mirando a Juli en el piso metida en su mundo.

-¿Emm? No lo se...No lo conozco mucho-le dijo parándose, agarrando a Loba y acurrucándola en su pecho- ¿Qué no era que no me ibas a hablar porque no confiabas en mi?.

Neji ya le iba a decir algo, pero sería demasiado estúpido pelear con una chica, por lo que solo se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza para otro lado.

-Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó finalmente Shino, la otra se giró hacia él y le contestó dulcemente, como toda chica amable que era- 11 ¿Y todos ustedes?.

-12- respondieron al unísono, a excepción de Neji, que no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, respetando su palabra.

-Qué te importa-dijo Sasuke, de mala manera, lo que hizo enojar a la joven castaña, entonces su cabello empezó a alargarse y a acercarse al pelinegro, cosa de la que él no se percató, eran 2 mechones de su pelo marrón que iban por los dos costados de su cabellera. Fueron tomando la forma de dos manos y rápidamente tomaron el cuello de Sasuke, entonces empezó a hacer presión...

-¡¿CRÉES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ME RESPONDAS MAL MIENTRAS TE TRATO DE BUENA MANERA?! ¡PUES NO SERÁ ASÍ! ¡NO SOY UNA ÑIÑITA TONTA!-le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al chico, mientras que este intentaba sacarse el cabello que lo ahorcaba, pero no podía, definitivamente era fuerte, creando un miedo horrible en todos los presentes. Al instante, Juli se tapó la boca con las 2 manos y su pelo volvió a la normalidad, soltando a Sasuke.

-Nada mal para una mocosa-dijo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

-Idiota-le dijo, pero no quiso seguir ya que para ella sería de mala educación, no lo hacía muy a menudo y no comenzaría ahora.

-¿Por qué no nos relajamos y nos conocemos mejor?-ofreció Tenten, quien se recuperó fácilmente de la reciente escena.

* * *

El rubio se quedó congelado, se le había escapado algo tremendamente secreto, pero no se echaría para atrás, lo había dicho y ahora tendría que seguirlo, si no, no conseguiría nada en la vida, además de poner en peligro su amistad.

-Mierda, le iré a pedir consejos a Marcy y luego a Bonnie-se dijo, después tomó camino hacia la casa de Marceline…

* * *

-Mi hobbie es pasear con Loba, es muy agradable y relajante-dijo Juli, despertando curiosidad en Kiba.

-También es mi actividad favorita, pero con Akamaru-le dijo Kiba a Juli, sonriente.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarles, pero es algo diferente en cada uno, ya que no me queés hablar se lo voy a preguntar a tu prima ¿Por qué tenés los ojos así, sin pupila? Son taan lindos- le dijo a Neji y luego mirando a Hinata.

-Bueno, e-es que t-todos en mi fa-familia los ti-tienen así-le cotestó a la chica-Gracias por decir que mis ojos son bonitos-le dijo sonrojada.

-De nada, ¿Por qué tienes tantos insectos caminandote?- le preguntó a Shino.

-Bueno, es qué mi clan (Familia) hizo un pacto con los bichos, ellos se alimentan de nuestro chackra, pero a cambio ellos nos ayudan en nuestras peleas-le contestó.

-Wow, ustedes si que son especiales e interesantes- les dijo, haciendo que los demás le sonrieran.

-¿Por qué vos tenés esas marcas en las mejillas?-le preguntó a Kiba, este le contesto igual de bien que los otros.

-Como todos los otros, esto es por mi familia, todos lo tienen-le dijo acariciando a su cachorro.

-Que bonito, yo no soy especial, solamente tengo la misma marca que mi perrita, nada más- les dijo mostrándoles su mano y la cabeza de Loba y realmente se parecían, las 2 marcas tenían la misma forma, la de un rombo ().

-¿Y lo de tu cabello qué?-le dijo Sakura a la Castaña.

-No lo se, nunca antes me había pasado-les dijo.

-Quizás si te hacemos sentir tales emociones...Pase de vuelta-le ofreció Ino, haciendo que los demás pusieran caras demoníacas.

-Oye, te pareces al "Sabio Pervertido"! Porque controlas tu pelo, el hace algo así!- le dijo Naruto a la joven, esta se rio.

-¿Sabio Pervertido? Jajaja-se reía ella.

-Hagamosla enojar...-le susurró Shikamaru a todos.

Entonces agarraron a Sasuke y le dijeron que la enfureciera, este se puso en frente de ella y le empezó a decir cosas que la hicieron explotar de ira, no se sabe como, pero el chicoterminó casi en la misma situación que antes, siendo apretado y ahorcado por el pelo de la otra, solamente que esta vez estaba en todo su cuerpo, luego lo soltó.

-¡LO SIENTO!¡L OSIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!- le gritó, para que la perdonara, pero como siempre, no le decía nada y se iba para otro lado.

-Ahora hagámosla sentir muy, muy feliz-le dijo Lee a los demás, ahora agarraron a Neji y lo obligaron a decirle que era muy hermosa, aunque se negó, se las arreglaron para que se lo dijera...

-¿Qué están planeando ahora?- se quizo meter ella, pero no dejaron que lo averiguara.

Después de un ratito bien chiquito, Neji se puso en frente de ella y se lo dijo, no muy creíblemente.

-Es mentira, yo lo se, es muy raro que repentinamente-no pudo seguir, porque "alguien" (Naruto) se tropezó con una piedrita de 1 centímetro y empujó a Neji...Así es, se quedaron labios con labios 5 segundos, pero en ese tiempito un aire empezó a rodearlos y a hacer un mini remolino que los cubría, no pudo seguir porque se separaron.

-¡PUAJ! ¡PUAJ! ¡QUE ASCOOO! ¡PUAJ!-protestaba Neji que se estaba limpiando la boca a cada rato, mientras la otra se quedó parada, después se fue cayendo, pero Tenten la agarró, antes de que se rompiera la cabeza contra alguna piedra.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE NARUTO! ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ!-entonces el aprovechó que había un charquito con barro y lo empujó, Naruto se embarró toda la cara y cuando lo vieron se reían a carcajadas, Loba también se embarró porque corrió a Naruto, luego fue con su dueña y la embarró a ella también.

-¡Loba, mirá lo que hiciste!-le regañó a la cachorrita la cual se acurrucó en ella- Está bien, pero vamos a bañarnos, me tengo que cambiar, pero ¿Donde me baño?.

-Creo que vi un río chiquito por allá- le dijo Sakura, señalando un lugar de donde provenía un vaporcito.

-Yo también tendré que bañarme-dejo Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

-¡Al mismo tiempo nunca! Vos andá primero-le dijo al rubio, pero este se negó.

-Las damas primero-le dijo educadamente.

- Está bien, pero no tengo nada de ropa, solo esta- le dijo triste, entonces Ino le da una cajita re mini.

-Abrila y se que te va a gustar lo que está dentro, alguien me dijo que necesitaría un vestido inusual, para alguien, no para mi, supongo que es para ti- le dijo feliz, Juli le contestó de la misma manera.

-Gracias, Ino-le contesto contenta y después se fue al río.

* * *

El río se parecía a las "Aguas Termales".Luego se miró, se había rasgado toda la ropa, no supo como, pero estaba toda rasguñada, arañada y arrancada, así que solo se la arrancó y la tiró por ahí, se relajó y disfrutó de bañarse, después se vistió y volvió con Loba blanca, blanca y ella hecha una bonita chica de 11 años, con un "vestido" color bordó-violeta y una cinta toda enroscada abajo de los pechos que terminaba por arriba de la cadera, lo largo del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía 2 aberturas, cada una a los costados de la cintura, que comenzaban arriba de la cintura y las mangas terminaban en el codo, con una hermosa vincha color azul noche con una linea blanca en el costado izquierdo, estaba hecha una belleza.

-Estas re linda- le decían las chicas.

-Que bonita que estás...-le decía Naruto babeando, aún embarrado.

-Gracias chicas, jajaja Naruto es tu turno-le dijo al rubio.

Después de que se fue Naruto estuvieron silenciosos, después volvió y...

* * *

Finn ya sabía todo lo que devía saber y ya estaba listo para saber que le gustaba a Juli...

* * *

**¡SUSPENSO! para saber mas, no se pierdan el proximo cap, lo se lo se, ¿creían que les diría el resumen completo ? NOOOO.**

**Bueno, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y los errores, es así :s bueno chaote y cuidenseee. Saludos, .942**


End file.
